


Coming Home

by g33kyclassic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Charles is a professor in every universe, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, happy mutant husbands, soft erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic
Summary: Written for the prompt: A Cherik fic where Charles is this really famous (and hot) professor and all of his students wonder if they can hit on him but then one day in class, Erik (who’s in the military and was deployed overseas for a while but comes back early without telling him to surprise him) interrupts his class and surprises him with Lorna (their daughter who he picked up from daycare) and the class gets to see his little happy family
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dear anonymous person on tumblr for this prompt. My apologies for taking a while to move this fic from tumblr to ao3 - life gets a bit busy sometimes.

There was a buzz in the room; that was what caught his attention first. A literally buzz, students shuffling in their seats and after only a few seconds the murmuring started. Which was clearly unacceptable - they were writing an exam. A midterm exam, but an exam nonetheless. Silence was expected.

Charles looked up from the front of the classroom and frowned out at his students. It was, as usual, a full lecture hall. Charles Xavier, professor of literature, was something of a celebrity - not that he had set out to get that type of attention. But when a video of him at a conference passionately defending fanfiction as a legitimate form of writing, and a modern equivalent of communal storytelling had hit the internet, well… suffice it to say he suddenly had ‘fans’.

To be frank, Charles appreciated having more students and encouraging passionate discourse in his classes, but he was more than a bit sick of the publicity and the endless gossip and chatter over his personal life. If he had to overhear one more student whispering about his sex life while navigating his wheelchair through crowded halls, he might just scream.

Despite his semi-celebrity status, he was a professional and Prof. Xavier had just about had it with the buzzing in the room. His disapproving looks had done nothing to still the room and he was just about to open his mouth and resort to threats when one of his best students spoke.

“Professor…” Jean said, eyes wide and looking off to the left of the classroom. “There’s a man over there.”

Charles was just about to roll his eyes and demand a better excuse for the disturbance than a fictional ‘man’, when another student added: “Like a super hot man.”

At that Charles did roll his eyes. “’A super hot man’, Miss Pryde, really? Since super hot men often randomly walk into classrooms during exams.” Charles chided. “Everyone please, this midterm is worth twenty percent of your final grade, take it seriously. Eyes on papers, no talking, and no more ridiculous excuses.”

“Umm, if he’s real do we get to re-write this exam?” Alex Summer piped up. “Cause I see him too. He’s all tall and in uniform and holding a little kid.”

Any words Charles had been about to say disappeared from his head. A hot man, in uniform, with a kid…

Charles turned to the right and just stared.

“I didn’t know they were writing an exam.” His husband said as he walked across the room.

“You’re not sorry though.” Charles smiled. 

And though tears clouded his vision, he could see Erik was smiling back and that he looked as gorgeous as ever. Charles may have been slightly biased, but no man ever looked as good as his husband did, especially when he was carrying their daughter.

“I’m not a man for apologies. Particularly when my supposed ‘mistake’ allows me to see my husband for the first time in six months.”

“You’re right. No apologies needed. Get over here, both of you.” Charles agreed, opening his arms wide for Lorna to jump into his lap.

With Erik’s arms wrapped around him and Lorna squirming and giggling between them, Charles buried his head into Erik’s shoulder and let his tears fall.

“I missed you…so very much, my love.” He whispered.

“Are you really crying in front of a classroom of students?” Erik asked and Charles could feel him smiling into his hair.

“Over you, darling, of course I am.” Charles pulled away and grinned.

“Papa, can we go now?” Lorna pleaded looking at Charles with her big brown eyes. “Daddy promised we could get ice cream.”

“Did he now?” Charles arched a brow at Erik.

“I may have said something like that.” Erik shrugged.

“Daddy said we could get sundaes! With sprinkles and hot fudge and gummie bears and strawberries -”

“Is there any junk food item not on this sundae you’ve promised?” Charles asked Erik as Lorna continued to list her sundae toppings.

“She’s a tough negotiator.”

“And you’re wrapped around her little finger.” Charles smirked. “Sweetheart, can you go with Daddy again for a bit? Papa has to talk to his class for a minute.”

Charles watched Erik pick up Lorna and walk over to the side of the class again. It was hard to look away; after six months without him, Charles’ eyes simply couldn’t stop taking Erik in, not even for a second.

Though it was agonizing, Charles eventually turned to face his students.

“Well, it appears we will need to reschedule. I offer my sincere apologies to you all, but my husband has returned from deployment and I’d very much like to spend every moment with him and our daughter that I can. I will email a new date for the midterm by the end of the day.” Charles scanned the room and smiled. “Mr. Summers, you can stop smiling - the new midterm will be just that, completely new. I suggest you be grateful you have extra time to study. I will see you all on Friday.”

Charles moved as quickly as he could, exiting the room with Erik and Lorna at his side.

“Now, where exactly are we getting these delicious sundaes?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coming Home [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966253) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)
  * [When I Met You (Coming Home Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021144) by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia)
  * [Come Home With Me (Coming Home Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248955) by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia)




End file.
